1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible flat panel display, and more particularly, to a flexible flat panel display which prevents electronic units such as a driving Integrated Circuit (IC) and a flexible printed circuit board from being separated from the flexible flat panel display even when the flexible flat panel display is bent.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting device, or an inorganic light emitting device has a flat shape and can be used as a flexible display.
In order to be connected to an external circuit device, the flat panel display is bonded to a flexible printed circuit board. A driving Integrated Circuit (IC) is directly mounted on the flexible display. The flexible printed circuit board or the driving IC is bonded to a pad unit formed on an edge of the flat panel display via an anisotropy conductive adhesive. Alternatively, the flexible printed circuit board or the driving IC is attached to a lateral or longitudinal side of a flat panel display.
The flexible flat panel display can be bent in at least one direction, and can be used in a bent state. For example, the flexible flat panel display can be bent in a specific direction and attached to a cylinder or the like.
However, when the flexible flat panel display is bent, the flexible printed circuit board or the driving IC placed on a bent side will likely separate from the flexible flat panel display due to the bending stress. In this case, the flat panel display is electrically open and an image cannot be displayed.